Sequel to New Guy or is it a Girl?
by Unexpected-one
Summary: Well, just what the title says... I would highly suggest reading the first story but hey it's life do what you want.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys so I figured you guys wanted a sequel, sooooooo here it is! Enjoy! Oh and I do plan on making some characters from the last story show up and they are probably not the good ones either ;)

* * *

Today is the day! I quickly walked into my dressing room. I look over to the corner where I knew my dress was. I walked over to it excitedly and took the outer wrapper off of it. The white dress had a A-line skirt and for the top half was Queen Anne style. First I had to do my makeup. I currently and impatiently waiting for the twins to show up. My wedding started in five hours. They twins finally showed up.

"What took you guys sooo long! I have a wedding to be at in five hours! Oh, and it is great to see you guys!" I say loudly first hitting them both on the arms then giving them a bone breaking hug.

"Ouch" they complained together.

"Okay, let's get going." I say sitting down.

"Crazy woman. Why is she even our friend." Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"Hikaru, I just don't know."

"Oh, you guys you know you love me! Now come do my makeup and hair please!" they sighed while walking over to me to do their thing.

An hour later they were done. I looked into the mirror they handed me. The did a wonderful job and no panda face! Yay!

"Thank you, you guys, now not to sound rude or anything but get out" I told them. They gave me questioning looks and I merely pointed to the dress behind me. Their looks quickly changed to understanding as they left. I slowly walked over to the dress and put it on. Once on I couldn't quite zip up the zipper on the back. I walked back over to the door and open it slightly to see if there was anyone out in the hallway that could help me. When I peered out into the hallway, the only person out there was my father. He must have been waiting for me, this is the first time I have been able to see him since I originally left for Japan. He was usually very busy with a automobile company that my family runs.

"Father!" I shout loudly and run up to the man and try to hug him the best I can.  
"My darling daughter" He replies back warmly hugging me.

"Oh! Could you zip me up?" I say turning around. He slowly zips me up. Once I feel him reach the top I turn around and look at my father once again. He had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong father?" I ask him with concern. He wipes away the tears.

"It's nothing, it's just that my daughter is finally growing up."

"Just because I am short doesn't mean I wouldn't grow up." n

"I know, I know" my father replied back. He look at his watch and then back up at me, "We better get you going or else you are going to be late to your own wedding."

"It's that time already! Let's go!" I say excited while pulling him towards where I would have to enter the church. When we finally reached our destination nervousness took over my body.

"You will be alright," my father leaned over and whispered to me right before the doors opened. We(I) nervously took a step forward and another and another, till I was walking. I look up and at the end of my path I see Kyouya my future husband.( Jk I just wanted to do that XD XD XD) I see Honey my future husband and he was smiling brightly at me, but I could tell that he was nervous. I returned the smile just as nervous. Before no time I was standing next to my fiance. Just like that we said our vows and switched our rings

"You may kiss the bride."

We kissed and people in the stands started clapping. The twins were fake crying while babbling nonsense. Tamaki was full out balling and Haruhi awkwardly comforting him. Kyouya just clapping and Mori with a actual smile. Oh and did I forget to tell you that Tamaki and Haruhi were my brides f Honor. P.s. my wedding so yeah I have two brides of Honor so Ha!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys I know that I haven't updated in forever. This is my excuse - Well you see I really didn't know what to do for the after part of the wedding. I know most girls go into detail what they want to do for their big day, but unlike most girls I didn't really ever think about that so sorry if that is really bad…. I kinda procrastinated on doing that so, sorry.

* * *

Honey leaned in and I leaned in the rest of the way. The kiss extinguished the rest of our nervousness and was replaced with complete happiness. The kiss was quickly finished and we both looked out to the small crowd of close friends and family. I put my arm around Honey's and we walked back down the aisle. The huge oak doors opened as we got closer to them. Once we exited from the church's door we were greeted with the sunny skies and the cherry blossoms falling. I grinned widely. We walked down the stairs to the awaiting white limo, that would take us to the after party.

Honey opened the door for me like a gentlemen. Once we were both inside the limo whisked us away. As the limo was taking us to our destination, I leaned my head against Honey's shoulder.

"I love you, you know," I tell him. He laughs a bit before he replies.

"I would hope so since we just got married," he says with a wide and happy smile wrapping his arm around me. I huff back but nothing else is said till we get to our destination. We both step out to come face to face to a small park that has been decorated for our wedding after party. It was small there was a small playground next to the huge shed. In the shed I would assume would be the rest of our guests. I really looked forward to this and didn't look forward to this part was because I had to be all sophisticated and act like a person in the first class. I know technically I am, but doesn't mean I like to act like that all the time. I tuck a small strand of my black hair behind my ear and take a deep breath while Honey leads me over to the shed. I can just hear it now "Wow what an…. Interesting place to choose for this…" or "Oh, how nice?". People in the first class can be vicious, they can even be vicious while acting nice.

"Ready?" Honey asks me putting his hand on the door and looking at me. I released the breath, I didn't even know I was holding and nodded my head yes. He slowly opened the door and of course, all of both our companies accomplices where the first thing I saw when we entered the bright but not to bright room. The sickly sweet smiles and the attempt of hiding disgust in their eyes. This is one of the reasons I didn't want to be and aires to a multi millionaire company.

I smiled brightly back at them. Honey and me spent the next two hours talking with our accomplices. They are now all gone now that all remains is our friends and family. I finally get to look around. I get to Honey's and my table. I notice a lone picture. I gasp and my face goes red. I turn to Honey who is right behind me.

"Bu-But how d-d-did you find this photo, I thought I deleted it!" I stutter. He smirks at me when his eyes lay on the photo I took of us when I accidentally kissed him when he was asleep.

"Kyouya found it on your email one day when you went missing. He didn't show me that till after we got you back though,"

"Oh…" I say sitting down still red faced. Honey sits next to me chuckling at me quietly. I lightly punch him on the arm and roll my eyes.

The rest of the night went in a blur. We danced most of the night and talking to friends we haven't seen in awhile. I never once stopped smiling. Honey and me are now on our way to the hotel in which we will be staying in for the next two nights. On the way there I fell asleep with my head on Honey's shoulder. When I awoke next it was the next day and I was laying in Honey's arms in our bed still in my wedding dress. I smile a big smile. I could get use to this. I tilt my head up so I could look at Honey's face and poke him gently to wake him up. He finally groans after a few minutes of poking.

"Good morning Mr, Haninozuka ," I tell him and a few minutes later I finally get a reply.

"Good morning…...Mrs. Haninozuka," He teased me, but I was too happy to really care.

The rest of the day really nothing special happened well until after dinner. (;p) Honey and me just finished eating dinner in our hotel room, and since it was the hotels low time of the year no one was near our room. Well, it wasn't like we never ever talked about having kids either… We both wanted one or two, maybe three. So well after dinner 'it' kinda happened. Honey and me became one on that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I am back Idk thought I would just add that so yeah :D

* * *

I woke up once again next to my lovely husband. Today was the day we headed back to our semi-boring lives, but that is ok. I tried to get out of the bed but I was sore. I ignored it and finished my packing. Honey was up already but just stayed in bed, since his packing was already done. Once finished getting dressed and packing we left.

~Two months later~

Recently I have had the morning sickness. Today is the day my personal doctor gives me a check up. After my morning meeting with the toilet, I made my way to the our personal clinic. Entering the door, I met with my doctor he ushered me over to one of those beds they have at clinics. He sat down himself but on a stool.

"So what are your symptoms?" she asked me (Yes, she. The doctor is a she not all doctors are males!)

"Well, lately I have had morning sickness, my boobs feel a little sore every other day, and I haven't had my period yet. So I wanted to know if I am possibly pregnant." I tell her.

"Okay," she comments back while going through her things. She pulls out a little cup, " A urine sample should tell me," she hands me the cup. I take it of course and make my way to the nearest bathroom.. I did the deed. I tightened the cap on the cup. I walked back with it in my hand, and I handed it to her. She walked out and I got to thinking. I wonder how many times they ask people to pee in cups and when they come back there is pee dripping from the side of the cup. I nearly burst out laughing at that thought of the poor doctors. I finally calmed myself down when my doctor came back.

"So what's the verdict doc?" I asked her.

"Well you are indeed pregnant." Almost as those word left her mouth you could hear a faint thump out the door.

I get up from my spot and open the door. To no surprise I see a passed out Honey. I guess I don't have to tell him no more. I poke him with my foot to find that he is passed out cold. Any other time I would be concerned, but I kinda expected this from him. I know most people wouldn't see him as the passing out type when he finds out he is going to be a dad, but he is just so excited. About an hour later he finally wakes up. By now the doctor has already left so it is just us in our house.

" I am going to be a dad!" He said almost instantly after waking up.

"Yes, and I am going to be a mother,"

"I will bet you that it is going to be a boy," He tells me while putting his hand over my stomach and smiling brightly. If you can't imagine it here is an example. The first ever strawberry cake was invented and honey is surrounded by them and Honey just took his very first bite. You picture that? Now times that by ten and that is almost as happy as he is.

That night we went to be happy hearted.

* * *

I know the chapters are getting shorter and I have decided that I am just going to tell their after story not continue on with more plot like I had originally planned.


End file.
